Episode 8047 (18th January 2018)
Plot At the party, Lisa confronts Joe about his architect and solicitor's no show. When out of Lisa's earshot, Joe calls the Foreman to check in on progress. The bulldozer crashes into the roof of Wishing Well Cottage. Inside, Noah and Samson play on their VR headsets, oblivious to the danger they're in. Eric hears a noise so turns up his radio to drown it out. Noah and Samson are alerted that something's going on when rubble falls down the chimney. Suddenly the wall caves in leaving the boys terrified. Tracy overhears David asking Megan if she's heard from Leyla. Cain approaches Harriet outside the village hall and questions what she's going to do about Moira's murderous secret. Harriet agrees to keep quiet, telling Cain to go back to Moira and leave her alone. At Tall Trees Cottage, Rhona advises Marlon to relax and be himself around Jessie which only makes Marlon more nervous and he ends up spilling some water over his groin area. After another crash, Eric investigates what's going on outside. He can't believe his eyes. Tracy asks David what he was taking to Megan about. David denies he's worried about Leyla and lies he and Megan were talking about Priya. Eric rushes outside and questions what's going on. The foreman gets in Eric's face and orders him to leave. When Eric goes to call the police, the foreman throws him into a ditch. Graham appears on the scene. He ousts the bulldozer driver from the cab before punching the foreman. Other workmen leap to the foreman's defence but Graham manages to fend them all off and orders them to leave. When the workmen leave, Graham and Eric hear Noah and Samson pleas for help from inside the destroyed house. Graham clambers over the rubble to get to the stranded boys. Meanwhile, at Home Farm, the oblivious Dingles decide to head home. Joe doesn't want Debbie to leave but she walks out with her family. Graham holds up a beam which allows Samson to escape from under the rubble. Noah is freed soon afterward and they all manage to exit the house just as more of the house collapses. Marlon apologises to Jessie and invites her for dinner. Jessie tries to let him down gently. Jimmy and Nicola have done some research on the resort Rodney has been booked for. Nicola informs her father it's a nudist resort for swingers and they've mistakenly booked the wrong 'Magic Rod'. David continues to ignore his phone. Tracy has drank too much and mouths off about Priya. David tells his wife that being jealous and insecure isn't a good look. Despite the revelations, Rodney decides not to cancel the gig. Cain informs Moira that he and Harriet are over and she won't say anything about Emma. Harriet sits in the church and had a drink. The Dingles return home to discover their house has been destroyed. Graham gives Eric the plaudits for rescuing Noah and Samson. Debbie works out Joe is behind this and storms off. David sneaks off to call Leyla, telling her that the constant calls need to stop. Debbie storms back into Home Farm and confronts Joe about demolishing Wishing Well, branding Joe not right in the head. At the same time, Zak, Lisa and Sam stare at their destroyed home. Cast Regular cast *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) Guest cast *Foreman - Trevor Dwyer-Lynch Locations *Home Farm - Dining room, kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and downstairs rooms *Pollard's Barn - Downstaurs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor' *Emmerdale Village Institute - Exterior *Church Lane *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Butlers Farm - Living room *St. Mary's Church - Nave Notes *The bulldozer operator is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Pollard tries to do the right thing; and Cain’s motives are exposed. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,660,000 (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes